1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pace display device which is worn by a person who does a running or jogging, calculates the person's pace on the basis of data on a step count which the person had during the running or jogging, and displays data on the pace.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is important for a person who does a running or jogging to know his or her step count or pace which the person had during the running or jogging in order to take exercise deliberately.
To this end, pace display devices have been realized which calculate the pace of a person who does a running or jogging on the basis of the step count which the person had during the running or jogging.
Some conventional pace display devices measure a lap time for each of sections of a running course, and stores and displays data on the lap times.
The pace of running or jogging herein is defined as the step count per given time, generally, per minute, which the runner has.
When a pace is calculated in the conventional device, the step count of a runner measured for a time shorter than one minute is reduced to that per minute. For example, a step count for 20 seconds is calculated and multiplied by three to provide data on the pace.
Thus, when data on the step count sensed by a sensor or the like involves an error, this error would be amplified when the sensed step count is reduced to that per minute and hence no data on a correct pace could not be obtained.
In order to improve the accuracy of a pace to be obtained, this pace could be calculated from the actual step count which the runner had for a minute. If the time for which the step count is measured increases, however, the runner's pace can change in that time. In that case, the display of the pace data would not follow a change in the actual pace.
If in running or jogging the difference between the present and the immediately preceding paces or the difference between the paces for adjacent sections of the running course is known, it is effective for analysis of the contents of the runner's running or jogging. However, there are no conventional devices which calculate such pace difference and display data on the pace difference.